Survivor
by Mora Tempus
Summary: AU. A surviving Zack is brought back to Nibelheim after being shot down on the way to Midgar, waking in that dreaded basement, and not alone. Hints of shounen ai, ZackSeph ZackVincent. Zack POV
1. Consciousness

Disclaimer: All belongs to Square, i just borrow and traumatise the characters and give them back for therapy.

Summary: AU. A surviving Zack is brought back to Nibelheim after being shot down on the way to Midgar, waking in that dreaded basement, and not alone.Hints of shounen ai, Zack/Seph Zack/Vincent. Zack POV

A sort of sequel to Final Thoughts, but you dont have to have read it before hand.

* * *

Searing pain greets me as I come back into full consciousness. Damn it I can hardly move from the pain, so I don't even try it yet. It gives me time to remember what happened…

Sephiroth…no…that was ages ago back in Nibelheim…wait…yes…Nibelheim… basement…yes…we were in the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim…locked away in the basement…being experimented on by that sick bastard Hojo…we had escaped…we were being followed…outran them…we were sitting talking…wait…_I_ was talking, Cloud…wait…where is he?

Fuck…it hurts to even just open my eyes…I hope I get accustomed to this pain soon…it will send me nuts if not…forget about it…just focus…need to find Cloud…I try calling out his name, but all that comes out is a pathetic groan. Great. I try opening my eyes again, but I see nothing but darkness…either I am in a small dark room, or I am blind…with Hojo I would back the latter…

It feels really close and tight in here…not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything…hell if I wasn't in too much pain to open my eyes properly…or blind, I could probably see…it's just after everything that crazy bastard I've learned to be more…cautions about being in small tight dark spaces.

Damn, I can't just lay around here waiting for the pain to go completely…I think I am starting to get used to it anyway…I have to see if I can find what happened to Cloud. Gritting my teeth from the pain I try moving my limbs and sitting up, but I hit something solid on all sides of me…even above me…it's like I'm trapped in a box…a coffin…I must be back in the Shinra Mansion then…there was always a crypt room here…never seen it as close as I am now though…that bastard…

Maybe I had only dreamt about escaping with Cloud…he is probably still locked away in that tank he is often kept in. I hate it when I dream…they always seem so real…my favourite one is when I wake up at home in Seph's bed…all of this is just a nightmare…talk about wishful thinking…

Why the hell did it go so wrong damn it? Why did you do this Seph? I will never forgive you for it, Never. You pushed me away when I only wanted to help you…you nearly killed me. I loved you but it wasn't enough for you. It was never enough. I HATE YOU.

You are dead now…so I was told at least. Too bad…I want to kill you myself for leaving us in the hands of this madman. I hate you.

I hate this more though. I cannot move or breathe…wait…I am not breathing? I can hear Sephiroth's amused voice, telling me how unobservant I am. Fuck off bastard. Get out of my mind. I do not want to remember you. Please. Leave me alone.

I hate him so much for this…I could never love him after what he has done…and yet…I still do…how could I? He is the reason I am like this now…I have him so much. He pushed me away…he nearly _killed_ me…I wish he had done a proper job of it…I hate this pathetic excuse for an existence.

Somewhere outside is a noise…it is muffled by my…snug accommodation…but I can still hear it clearly…a loud inhuman cry of anguish…one I have heard many times since I have been locked away down here…presumed dead to the rest of the world…but I don't know what kind of being could make such a noise though…it sounds close…maybe it will find me in here and devour me…granted not the nicest way to go but it might be the only way though…

I feel a thump on the lid of my coffin…something is leaning against it…I'm not one to normally get scared but this thing sounds like it means business…and its hungry…the lid comes off slowly, falling to the floor with a thud, I flinch a little at the light…so I am not blind. Oh joy.

Thankfully said fear is pushing any thoughts of pain out of my mind so I can open my eyes and stare death in the face…

* * *

TBC

Like it?

Hate it?

Let me know


	2. Death's beautiful face

Thanks for the reviews so far, im glad you are all enjoying it, so i give you another part

* * *

Death wears a beautiful face I have to admit…I can't help but stare at the beauty staring down at me. The pain is once again forgotten as I take him in…visually of course. Bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. Well I _did_ break up with my last lover ages ago…well kinda…so its ­not like I _cant_ look at other guys now…there's nothing wrong with it. He's dead anyway.

I try to sit up but the pain comes flooding back. Later libido. Can't believe I just _grunted_, ok so it was in pain but _come on_. I sigh and just lay back again staring into his cold, calculating crimson eyes. Something about him screams danger. He leans down, his long black hair spilling over his shoulders as he lifts me out of the rotting box gently…I haven't felt such a gentle touch since…no…forget him…it is of the past now. He is dead…he doesn't even deserve to be remembered after what he did. I hate him.

This beautiful stranger carries me into a different room…a comfy looking one at that…I have never seen this room here before…and he sits me down in a large comfortable chair. I glance around the room slowly. Talk about class. My attention goes back onto him as he walks away to a nearby counter.

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice is rough but very soft and rich, very soothing.

"Zack…" my own voice is hoarse, a glass of water passes in front of my face; I take it gratefully and drink it, that feels better ,"Zack Fair," I reply again, watching as he turns back to me fully, I catch a glimpse of something golden hidden under his cloak. "Who are you?"

Those crimson eyes fix on me hard. It's impossible to _not_ squirm under his intense gaze; I receive no answer. Stubborn. I can work with that.

"Why are you here?" I try again, receiving the same look…he kinda reminds me of Sephiroth…they have the same kissable mouth…mmmmm I bet those lips would feel good…bad thoughts…yet oh so good…"Are you one of Hojo's…"

Before I knew what was happening, I was suddenly hanging in midair, a golden claw thing tightly gripping my throat…I look down into his now furious eyes…

"_Never_ associate me with that fiend," He hisses in a low dark voice.

Now scared, I nod as best as I can, "…sorry…" I choke out and he drops me down back in the chair. Massaging my poor abused neck I look at him again, "Have you seen a kid around here? Blond hair, blue eyes…resembles a chocobo…"

"No," he responds flatly, stepping back.

Damn it Cloud, where are you? Are you even still alive? Shit. I don't even know where to start looking for him. This is so messed up. I can't do anything about it just yet; I notice I am being stared at, so naturally I preen a little and slap on a smooth smile, which completely goes unnoticed.

"So why are you here?" I ask again, "Did Hojo do…stuff to you too?"

His eyes become distant, sad almost…I continue to watch him quietly, waiting to see if I can get an answer from him.

"I am a product of one of his experiments," he says finally, looking at me with those killer eyes again.

"Experiment? Like the Jenova Project?" The reason why Seph…

"How do you know of that?" he demands, his hand clenching into a slight fist, his eyes becoming even colder than before…and I thought Seph was glacial…

I decide to tell him everything that happened…honesty is the key to any kind of relationship, right? He listens patiently as I try to recall some patchy details, staying quiet throughout, not reacting once.

"I see," Is all he says as I finish, "My sins run deeper than I realised…"

"Huh?" He has gone quiet and distant again, this guy broods a lot.

"It is of no matter," he says softly, giving me a look that screams 'drop it or die'. Not feeling inclined to be on the receiving end of another choking hold, I comply and look away a moment, thinking how to break the silence.

"Can I at least know your name?" I ask, looking at him hopefully.

After a moment of quiet consideration he replies, "Vincent."

It is better than silence at least; I keep staring at him, his eyes flare darkly…very scary…

"Chaos does not want you here." He states, his voice has darkened as has his glare. His cloak billows around him as his body changes with an inhuman roar.

Doing the only thing I can think of…I pass out.


	3. Vincent

Thanks for all the reviews so far, i had actually written more than i thought, so here's more for you all, enjoy

* * *

I wake up feeling better…the pain seems to have gone now…I look around but Vincent has gone. What the hell was that thing he turned into? _How_ had he managed it? I need to get some answers. I get up slow, stumbling a little as my legs get used to my weight. Heh, after all those nights below the plate drinking with Reno…I'm a pro with the whole staggering in a straight line thing…great times…

"Vincent?" I call out, but receive no answer, where the hell is he? I find my way back to the crypt room and there is one coffin in there that is sealed…Vincent is inside it. The hell? He put himself in there? I take the lid off.

"Vince?" I shake him gently.

"Leave me," he murmurs softly, his eyes staying closed.

"Why put yourself in here?" No one should _want _to stay in here, right?

I hear a small exasperated sigh, "This is my atonement."

The guy is hot and all but his brooding is getting annoying… "Atonement for what?"

"My sin."

Resisting the urge to bang my head against the wall, I level him with a stare, "Atone for your sins?" I ask sceptically, "You know what works better than atoning? Getting revenge on the bastard that did this to you. I know its high on _my _priority list," As is finding Cloud of course…I don't quite know how I will go about doing either though…but where there's me, there's a way.

"Leave me," He says again, firmly, the hint of a threat in his voice.

I am not going to win with this guy, I don't feel like arguing about it right now either…I would walk away but…

"What are you?" I ask, I know my curiosity will get me into trouble some day, surprise, surprise, I get no answer, "What was that thing that you turned into?" Still nothing, "Answer me and I'll leave you alone," he _still_ ignores me, looking dead as he lays there…not even breathing…he won't give in easily. Dejected, I walk away, hearing the heavy door slam behind me.

What now? I don't want to leave him here…wait…the hell is tha-…I barely dodge out of the way as a huge ­_thing_ barrels down the tunnel at me and I'm weaponless…great. I don't dodge out of the way fast enough as it comes past again and envelopes me…creature goo…nice…what I suspect is his mouth opens…I much preferred death a la Vincent…didn't seem as sudden…

It deafens me with a loud shriek that drowns out the sound of gunfire, and I fall to the floor, covered in…I don't want to know what. Vincent pulls me up. My hero.

"Thanks," I offer a smile, only receiving a 'hm' in return…does this guy _have_ any real expressions?

"Thought you were hiding away," I commented, harsher than I intended, but I got an apologetic glance from him. There is another loud sound further down and he goes ahead, gun drawn…if I look closely I can see a bit of his ass…delicious…very fuck…ing hell what is _THAT_?! I step over the carcass of another creature that had been lurking down here and shudder, just _knowing_that Hojo had something to do with it.

"Zack," he calls from up ahead, I run to catch up with him.

"So why are you helping me now?" not that I care, well I do but…I know what I mean…as I expect though, I get no answer, but at least he is out of that room and will get some air…in this dim light he looks really pale…hot but too pasty…

We finally get outside, it is nice to be out here, naturally I glance over to Vincent, who is looking around intently, taking in everything, like he has not been outside for a long ass time. He is very pale in the sunlight, but gorgeous none the less. I swear I can see a hint of a smile as he closes his eyes, feeling the light breeze on his face, pulling at his hair a little, relishing in such simple things.

Leaving him to it, I head over to the gate and pause seeing small _things_ in black slinking around. Curious as ever I move closer to inspect one of them…and poke it.

"Seeeeeeephiiiiiiirrrrroooootttthhhhh…" it hisses.

Huh? Sephiroth?

"Re…un…ion…" Another growls.

The hell? "What about Sephiroth?" I demand, but the mumblings make no sense.

I go back to Vincent, who is looking lost in thought.

"I don't know what's going on Vince, but there are things out there going on about Sephiroth and a reunion, whatever the hell that means."

His custom indifferent expression fixes on me again, "I do not know," he admits, "But answers may lie here, where it all began."

"Huh? Where all what began?" As expected I'm met with silence, and he is already heading back inside.


End file.
